


夕陽調酒

by MeowMeowCrow



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 為了逃離恐怖情人般的同事，蓋倫決定辭掉工作、搬到一個近熱帶的濱海小鎮。陽光、沙灘、比基尼。還有他與衝浪教練菩提的故事。又名：看琴如何幫爸爸找到新男友（這個字數統計有點怪怪的，可能是我中英夾雜的關係。目前字數應該是：23,185字左右）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想要嘗試點不一樣的，不要一直寫灰濛濛溼答答的東西。

太陽在左方正烈，照在起伏的浪上，湛藍的海水像是浮著一片片破碎的鏡子般反射著刺眼的光，使他不得不找來那副從前幾乎用不到的墨鏡戴上，讓自己能專注的看著眼前沿著海岸連綿不絕的公路。  
音響正循環地播放著Pink Floyd的專輯，Wish You Were Here的旋律在耳邊漸強。吉他的音色有種粗糙的韻味，不急不緩、沙啞卻有力的節奏正適合這趟車程。

 

Jyn在他旁邊啜著一瓶已經放到略嫌溫熱的可樂。Galen可以感覺到她的視線不斷朝自己投射著一股有些躁動的情緒。  
「你其實可以不用這麼做的，爸爸，這樣很像在鬧脾氣的小孩，你們兩個。」  
Galen嘆了一口氣，「有很多其他的原因。」  
「呃，看不出來。在我看來其實就只是你和Krennic主任翻臉，辭職之後決定要搬到一個遠得要命又熱得要死的地方當高中老師。你根本就不喜歡高中生。」Jyn挑著眉毛說。

 

再度提到了Orson Krennic，讓Galen抿著嘴唇，握在方向盤上的手不自覺的緊了些。他想到Jyn還在，於是又強迫自己鎮定，裝作完全不受那名字影響似的把注意力放回眼前的路上。  
Jyn雖然心直口快，但她卻也一點也沒看錯他的父親。  
的確是因為他吧，Orson Krennic。Krennic。有稜角的音節像是不斷搔刮著頸後皮膚的標籤，Galen有些煩躁的在駕駛坐上調整了坐姿，希望能盡快擺脫那個令人不安的觸感。

 

「我知道我大學填得離家有一點遠，」Jyn繼續說著，「但你也不用為了我搬到另一個州去，我在大學會混得很好。非常好。而且Cassian也在，你根本不用擔心。」  
Galen幾乎可以想見那個年輕男孩圓睜著眼睛瞪著Jyn的樣子。Cassian Andor是個不錯的孩子，但顯然這個世界上還沒什麼人能真正制住他那好動的女兒，Galen不禁想。

 

「你會想念以前的家嗎？」溫暖的陽光照射著Jyn的髮絲，透著光線仿佛變成了一頭栗子色。「濕濕冷冷的，永遠沒有太陽的感覺。雖然我不知道你為什麼突然想要搬家，但我想我會喜歡這裡，爸爸。」

 

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.

 

他會試著喜歡這裡的。想像著腳下踩著海沙，苦鹹卻颯爽的海風穿過指間，夕陽紅了地平線。  
「我們會喜歡這裡的。」


	2. Chapter 2

「喂，Cassian？嗯，我剛到，這裡很漂亮。」  
Jyn把手機夾在臉頰與肩膀間，空出的手正忙著拉開亞麻色的窗簾、推開百葉窗，咿啞一聲。紅石榴色的陽光在指尖流轉，和風一起繾綣纏繞。  
「我很好，我爸也很好，他在整理我們的行李。」Jyn回過頭，看見Galen正彎腰拖拉著一箱書，「事實上，我覺得我應該去幫他一下，他看起來快閃到腰了……爸，你確定不需要我？」  
Galen搖頭，「我這邊差不多快弄完了。去忙你的吧，Stardust。」  
「好吧，小心點。聽到了嗎Cassian，不是我不要幫忙……不我有在幫忙，只是……你有沒有聽到我剛剛說這裡……」

 

Jyn的聲音漸遠，輕柔的回音迴盪在牆壁間。  
Galen移動完最後一個紙箱，嘆了口氣地坐在其中一個之上，交疊著雙手望遠方放空了起來。敞開的百葉窗帶來了一絲陽光的餘溫，還有沙子與海的氣味，棕櫚樹搖搖擺擺地應和著拍打著岸的浪潮與晚歸的海鷗。一切如此熟悉又如此陌生。  
在Jyn出生之前，在他遇見Lyra之前，也曾經在這樣有陽光的地方。那個時候他們都還太年輕，他和Krennic。

 

你到那裡了嗎？＿Orson  
我們平安抵達了。謝謝關心。＿Galen  
你什麼時候有空？我打通電話過去＿Orson

 

Galen默默看著捧在手中的手機，挺惱人的存在。此時他只想隔離外界、隔離人群，特別是那個最不想聽見最不想看見的人。  
Jyn出生以後，他就一直待在那個有雨的地方。  
Krennic從來都沒有喜歡過太陽那有時令人煩躁的溫度，像是情人過於黏膩的吻或擁抱，他曾啜飲著一杯不加糖奶的黑咖啡說，隔著蒸著微香的氤氳看著他。就如同Galen看不慣灰沉沉的天，陰雨綿綿不斷地下，冰冷的絲線輕吻著土地，澆灌著Lyra在Jyn出生前種下的那叢不知名的白色花朵。  
他和Lyra有的時間果然太短暫了，就在雨和陽光的交接處，脆弱的在一個心跳的時間消逝。  
「爸，你那邊好了？我們去找東西吃，我快餓死了。」Jyn不知從什麼地方探出頭來問。她有著Lyra的眼睛。  
「好的，Stardust。」Galen說，伸手鬆開了襯衫領口的鈕扣。

 

一個新的開始，Galen告訴自己。新的工作，新的環境，彷彿可以寄託一個重生的希冀；說起來自己似乎軟弱得可笑，但此刻他最想要的不是面對的勇氣，而是一扇逃離的窗，可以呼吸的窗。

 

Jyn握著他的手，像她小時候那樣。他們一起走在街上，和陌生的人群擦身而過，聽著那些人的笑聲逐漸點亮了這個濱海城鎮的霓虹。  
轉角的酒吧已擠滿了人群，像是珊瑚叢中洇游的熱帶魚。來到這裡渡假的觀光客通常穿戴得特別鮮艷，寬鬆的夏威夷衫配上脫鞋，啜飲著同樣鮮艷的調酒飲料，與當地居民融合成一幅和諧的畫面。

 

「這裡可以學衝浪欸，」Jyn看著菜單背面的宣傳單，「或許我應該邀Cassian一起來，他一定會被我修理得很慘。」  
Galen腦海中想像的Cassian對她翻著白眼。  
「對，他肯定要被我修理了。」他的女兒掩不住一臉興奮，嘴角上揚著一副不壞好意樣。  
此時Galen發現一個纖細的亞裔男人不知何時站在他們桌子旁，應該是店員的樣子。披著酒吧的藍色夏威夷衫制服，裡面是一件灰色的V領衫，上面印著小狗的圖案，卡通柴犬過於歡樂的眼神和他平視著。  
「你好，」Galen抬頭露出一個微笑，隨即意識到那個男人大概看不到他此時的表情。男人眨了眨銀白色的眼，咧嘴一笑。  
「嗨，第一次來吧。」  
「嗯，事實上我們才剛搬來這裡。」正在忙著研究菜單的Jyn抬起頭來道，「有什麼推薦的嗎？」  
「所有海鮮都是品質保證的，可以試試看，搭配我們的調酒。」盲眼的男子偏著頭，顯得有些雀躍的道，「原來是你們買下了Organa夫婦的房子，我和Baze還在想會是什麼樣的人搬進來，很棒的地點，可以看到這裡最美的一段海岸……我是Chirrut，這家餐廳的店主。嗯，算是吧？」  
他伸手摸索了一陣之後熟練的拿起了桌上那只細頸的玻璃瓶替他們倒水。他的動作熟練，似乎完全不受視力影響的俐落。  
「我是Jyn，這是我爸Galen。」Jyn簡單的自我介紹著，注意力沒多久又被拉回菜單上，「熱帶甜心是什麼？」  
「我們的招牌飲料，酒精濃度不高，鳳梨基底，特別受歡迎，特別是女孩子。」  
「那我要一份龍蝦跟熱帶甜心。」  
「羊排跟琴通寧，謝謝。」

 

Chirrut轉身離去，到吧台旁跟另一個身材壯碩、面無表情卻一樣穿著那件柴犬T恤的男子說了些什麼，隨即又開始在餐桌間忙碌的穿梭。

 

天已昏暗，店裡懸著用玻璃罐再造成的燈悉數點亮，偶爾因為風而互相碰撞著，聲音輕靈。  
Chirrut沒有說錯，現在酒吧裡的人似乎又比前一刻多出了許多。剛從沙灘歸來的遊客又些還穿著泳衣，太陽的痕跡留在皮膚上，他們不吝於分享。  
Jyn小聲地吹了一聲口哨，Galen朝她揚起眉毛。  
「Cassian沒有那些腹肌。」她聳了聳肩如此說道，目不轉睛的看著在吧檯邊倚著的年輕男女，「嘿，我有一個好點子，爸，你應該去約會的。」  
Galen假裝沒有聽見。  
「爸，這次我是認真的，我一定要讓你重新接觸人群。」Jyn打了個響指，眼睛裡頓時燃起了星火像個滿腹鬼點子孩子，「先從下載交友軟體開始。」  
「Stardust，我……」  
「閉嘴。交給我。」Jyn笑得像隻柴郡貓，「你該去的，我說約會，多認識一些人，說不定還可以遇到對的人。不得不說我已經有這個想法很久了。」  
「Jyn，我……那是我的手機嗎？」  
「呃，對。」Jyn咬著下唇緊盯著螢幕，「我看見你沒有帶，想說你是不是忘記了。好啦，你要Tinder還是Grindr？」  
這次Galen幾乎把手中的水潑了滿桌。  
「怎麼了？不，不用說話。你看，我兩個都幫你下載了。」Jyn笑得燦爛，向他秀出了螢幕。Galen試圖要把他的手機奪回，但Jyn眼明手快的收回了手臂，嚷著要幫他寫個人資料。

 

「爸，笑一個。來嘛，別人喜歡你笑的樣子。」鏡頭對著他，Jyn如星的眼央求著。

 

笑有很多種。開懷的、欣喜的、甜蜜的、無奈的、苦愁的。  
五彩的燈光在眼前閃爍，吧台那裡的人們散發著能將興奮感染予周遭的物質。Galen應著女兒的要求，朝鏡頭勾起唇角，喀嚓一聲剪下了時間的影子。

 

Jyn很開心，所以他應該也是開心的吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chirrut和Baze好可愛啊！


	3. Chapter 3

「Jyn，我不覺得這是一個好方法……」  
「不，這個主意棒透了。你能想到比這個更完美的解決方案嗎？不行的話，閉嘴，Cassian。」

 

兩個禮拜之後待一切安頓得差不多了，Jyn邀請他的男友來這個無憂無慮的濱海小鎮住幾天。  
日子平凡，陽光溫暖熱情的親吻著海與沙，酒精交纏著歡欣愉悅的情緒，浸漬在色彩鮮艷的蜜裡，使人有些迷醉上癮。  
直到一天早晨、天方微亮的時候，一台賓士停在了他們的車道前，引擎聲擾著微冷的空氣。

 

「你好，Jyn。」Krennic面無表情，手臂上掛著一件浸潤著刺鼻氣味的皮革外套，一層薄汗濕著白襯衫的領口。「我找Galen。」  
「Krennic。」Galen在Jyn還沒來得及惡言相向的時候出現在玄關，銀褐相雜的髮絲仍有著初醒的睡意，但眼神卻意外的清明，溫暖的褐色沉澱著紅。  
「Galen，有空嗎？我想跟你談一下。」Krennic仰著下巴，淡藍色的眼珠透著與四周格格不入的冷。  
「你需要多久時間？」  
「看情況。」Krennic同樣面無表情的答道。

 

Cassian拉著她的手臂，成功阻止了Jyn扭斷她爸爸前同事的脖子。

 

「Cassian，你不能阻止我，那個渾蛋沒資格這樣跟我爸說話。」Jyn有些不耐煩的瞪著她一臉無奈的男友，「我還有其他辦法嗎，除了把他的頭扭下來之外？」  
「也許你該讓他們自己解決，」Cassian嘆氣，頭痛的捏著鼻梁，「而不是試著找人來演你爸的男朋友，Jyn。Jyn，你有在聽嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「我為什麼要替自己找麻煩。」  
Jyn不做評論的聳了聳肩。

 

Galen的Grindr上有好幾則未讀訊息，沒有接觸人群的意願，在他那座書本圍城的城牆裡安靜得只聽得見泛黃的紙張互相摩擦的聲響。Jyn挑眉，點開了對話框，開始物色適合的對象。  
「你真的要這麼做？」  
「不然你以為我在幹嘛。有用點，幫我看哪個人比較優。」

 

這個人的暱稱太智障。那個人長得像殺人犯。還有一個看起來像未成年的男孩。

 

「剛剛那個呢？他說他喜歡你爸的眼睛，有興趣……嗯，跟他約個會？」  
「你確定？他在他的個人檔案上寫：『婊子，請吸我的屌，謝謝』，我不覺得我會想要讓他接觸我爸，門都沒有。」  
「這只是演戲，又不是……」  
「閉嘴。」Jyn打斷道。

 

她的手指滑過螢幕，點開一則比較早的未讀訊息，時間大約一個禮拜前，他只說了個簡短的『嗨』，輕短的音節沒有太多的暗示或露骨的情慾。用戶的狀態顯示為上線中，Jyn默默的祈禱著，動手在對話框裡輸入文字。

 

Sexy Scientist:  
嗨，你在忙嗎？  
Rookie:  
今天剛好休假。  
怎麼了，想出來碰面嗎？  
我想認識你。  
Sexy Scientist:  
嗯，事實上，我現在遇到了一點點、不是非常嚴重的、麻煩。  
對不起，我是Jyn，這是我爸爸Galen的帳號。  
Rookie:  
……什麼？  
Sexy Scientist:  
對，我本來希望他能多出去認識其他人的，不過……你懂的。  
Rookie:  
……其實我不太懂？  
Sexy Scientist:  
我爸的前男友今天來到我們家。  
我爸已經因為他搬離了原本的州了。  
辭掉工作、新生活，那些之類的。  
我爸受不了他的佔有欲。  
但那個不知好歹的神經病還是在這裡繼續騷擾他。  
Rookie:  
你希望我怎麼幫他？  
Sexy Scientist:  
也許……  
你能來，扮一下他的男朋友？  
讓那個混帳知難而退？  
Rookie:  
就這樣？  
好，我想我可以幫忙。  
你爸爸，他叫Galen，對吧？  
Sexy Scientist:  
嗯。  
對不起這麼突然，我欠你一次。  
我把位置傳給你。

 

「Cassian，他答應了！我就說這辦法行得通吧！」Jyn咧嘴露出了勝利的燦笑，伸手要和一旁的男友擊掌。他挑眉，敷衍的碰了下她的掌心，不置可否的咕噥了幾句。  
「我也這麼覺得，Cassian。」女孩只是自顧自的揚著嘴角笑道。

 

Krennic在Galen的書房裡來回踱步。  
這裡和他大學時的宿舍一樣，有著乾淨的陽光氣息，塵埃在Galen輕顫的眼睫邊旋舞飄落。  
一株不知名的爬藤植物攀著窗沿，欣欣向榮，令Krennic的怒氣愈發在胸口悶燒著。  
Galen寬而柔軟的肩背撞上了書架，那男人發出了一聲悶哼，咬著下唇不讓在客廳裡的人聽到任何一丁點兩人之間的聲響。  
Krennic手中揪著Galen淺灰色裏衣的布料，另一人的體味充盈著他的嗅感器官。  
「跟我回去，Galen，這個計劃需要你。」  
「不，Krennic，求你讓我過著我想要的生活。我不是你的附屬品。」  
「不，你當然不是。」Krennic笑道，淡藍色的眼珠裡不知是自嘲還是憤怒，抑或兩者一同燃著，「你是一個天才，Galen Erso，你是我遇過最不該任憑才華浪費在這裡的天才。這個計劃不能沒有你，你知道的。你和我——我們，我們可以一起達成這個成就。我需要你。」  
「你剛剛承認了，你需要我，」Galen掀著眼簾平靜的看著他，「為了達成你的成就。僅此而已，不是嗎？」  
「我們的成就。」Krennic加重了手上的力道，手指無情的嵌入男人肩頸間的凹陷，底下脈搏跳動的頻率狠狠刺激著他的心臟。  
「不。」  
Galen說，聲音輕得像是露水蒸發的重量。  
「Galen，我們可以改變世界，你還不瞭解，是嗎？」  
「製造更多武器改變世界嗎，Krennic？不，我想我已經瞭解了。」  
「Galen，你會後悔的。」  
Orson Krennic像匹驕傲的狼王似地揚著下頷，冰藍的視線灼燒著眼前的男人。他們大學時常在最靜謐的夜晚、星空下談論夢想，如今兩個曾經契合靈魂卻撕扯著一道無法癒合的裂縫，滴著血痛著，不斷在傷口上灑下苦鹽。  
「我不會，Krennic，我不……」

 

連續一陣扣門聲讓幾乎按著Galen脖子的Krennic全身一震，隨機是門鈕轉動的聲音，伴隨著脫鞋泡棉的鞋底摩擦乾燥木質地板的沙沙聲。  
「Galen？這是怎麼回事？」

 

無辜。困惑。充滿殺氣。

 

「你怎麼沒有接我電話？我以為你睡過頭了。」門口的青年搖著手中的手機問，語氣中沒有責備，像是浸了一整過釀著陽光的蜜，「你不會錯過我們的早午餐約會，對吧？」  
Galen怔怔的站在原地，認那個棕色皮膚的青年拉近兩人的距離，彎著唇、張著手，把他攔進懷裡並在他頸邊親暱的啄了一吻。  
「Galen，我想你沒有跟我提過你這個……朋友？」Krennic挑眉，斜視著那一臉無措的男人。  
被海沙磨得粗糙的手輕輕揉著Galen的腰，接著鑽進寬鬆的衣擺挑逗似的撫著。  
「嗨，我是Bodhi。」年輕男子朝他伸出了另一隻正空著的手，「Galen沒有跟你提過嗎？我是他男友。」  
印著衝浪營隊字樣的T恤、沙灘短褲跟有著扶桑花圖案的脫鞋。他無視了Krennic冷到可以凍結海水的眼神，摟著Galen的腰，吻在他唇上，嬉戲般的在吻之間輕囓著男人的下唇。  
Galen從喉間發出了聲像是抗拒又像是愉悅的低吟。  
「走了，好嗎？餐廳的人要多了。」  
那名叫Bodhi的年輕人輕易的將Galen帶離了他的書房，留下了那位怒意莫名達到臨界點的前同事依然站在原地，張口又閉口、擠不出完整的句子。

 

Jyn不知什麼時候溜進爸爸的書房，坐在檀木的書桌上，把玩著那只深藍色的鋼筆，來自她過世的母親的禮物。

 

「你知道，他們晚上特別大聲。」

 

Krennic如大洋上的颶風摔門離去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鬆餅、糖漿，還有可愛的蓋倫爸爸。（？）

「我為我女兒的衝動道歉。」  
「嗯，沒關係，你不用放在心上。雖然我收到訊息時也有些意外，以為是某種詐騙集團，但……總之，能幫上忙我很高興。」  
幫忙……嗎？  
Galen想到了Krennic奪門而出前的那一瞬神情，不禁揉了揉神經抽痛的太陽穴。原本以為能回歸平靜的生活，終究還是一場空想吧？就跟他的計劃他的理想一樣。  
也許Krennic也不是那個錯得離譜的人。  
也許他才是那個看不清現實的人……  
「嘿，你的鬆餅要涼掉了。」  
Bodhi Rook，那是那個年輕人的名字，浸著海沙的味道，在他的對面替自己的鬆餅淋上滿滿的氣味濃郁的糖漿。Galen一回神時，他們已經坐在這間鬆餅店裡，手上拿著菜單，一旁的服務生在手上的線圈本上記下他們的點餐。  
「你不餓嗎？」年輕人問。  
Galen搖頭，拾起叉子將厚實鬆軟的澱粉物質切下一小塊，有些心不在焉的放進口中咀嚼。橙皮的香味，綿密扎實的口感，Galen含糊的咕噥著表示讚美，不能克制自己地再切下一塊塞進口中。  
嗯，其實只要一點糖就可以虜獲Galen Erso的心。  
那個年輕人沒有再說話，只是看著他，慢慢的啜著玻璃杯裡的冰水。  
「……我發現我還沒有道謝。」Galen垂眸看著琥珀色的糖漿漬著盤中的鬆餅，聲音很輕，眼角餘光觀察著對面的年輕人。他不擅長社交，這種狀況通常是Jyn替他瓦解尷尬，或者Krennic。  
「不會。」Bodhi擺了擺手，「是你女兒想的點子，我不過是人到而已，不用放在心上。」  
「不，我的意思是……」Galen深呼吸一口氣，「謝謝你。」  
Bodhi年輕朗爽的輕笑和著海鷗的聲音，有著淡淡的香料味舒緩著他繃緊的神經。  
「你前男友一定是一個混帳，才會忍心把你逼到這裡來，這個一點企圖心也沒有的小鎮。你的個人資料上寫你是大學教授，對吧？雖然那是你女兒寫的。這附近沒有大學，我想你應該是脫離了以前熟悉的環境吧。」  
「……前男友？」  
Krennic？  
「嗯，今天那個灰白色頭髮、藍眼睛的？」  
「Krennic他……」  
他們沒有交往過，從來沒有。Krennic向來對Lyra保有敵意，甚至在她離開之後，但他們之間從來沒有發生過扭曲的友誼以外的情感。或許他們有？至少Krennic從來沒有明說過。  
Galen自問自己是不是太放任女兒了。  
算了，他想，幾乎滾落舌尖的話語隨著軟綿綿甜蜜蜜的鬆餅吞回腹中。他有些尷尬的朝一臉困惑的Bodhi笑了下。  
「沒事。」  
「嗯？喔，所以他叫Krennic？」  
「Orson Krennic。我們以前是同事，但……理念不合，我就辭職離開了。」  
「然後他一路追來這裡。」  
「嗯，一路追來這裡。」  
盤子上佈滿了甜膩的鬆餅碎屑跟半凝固地黏在盤底的糖漿。Bodhi凝神看著他。  
「Galen。」Bodhi抽了一張紙巾，指了指Galen沾著柑橘果醬的嘴角。他有些不好意思的接過，嘴裡嘀咕著道謝。  
「Galen，我還可以約你出來嗎？不一定要早餐，我們還可以去其他地方。當然，如果你願意的話。」  
Galen不知道自己答了什麼——或許他什麼也沒說——但他看到了年輕男子開心咧嘴的笑。  
「很高興能認識你，Galen。」  
他們各自付了帳，而Galen婉拒了Bodhi的邀約，他們又各自走回了自己回家的路。他們沒有擁抱，而是以握手道別。Galen書房裡的Bodhi或許只是一時的演技作祟，或許。他看著他遠離，往海邊跑去，腳步是已經不屬於他的年輕。Krennic討厭海水、砂礫和黏膩的陽光，他想，暗自希望著這些因素足夠讓那個人回到那陰冷多雨的城市。

 

「Luke，你不會相信這個的！」  
Bodhi像隻大型犬般興奮的衝進房間嚷著。Luke Skywalker，Bodhi在衝浪俱樂部的同事兼室友，非常有耐性的闔上手中的書本仰頭看著室友而不是把他攆出自己的房間。  
「你講吧。」Luke嘆氣道。因為他是個好人，所以他必須認真傾聽室友的戀愛小宇宙。  
「我出去見Galen。」  
「嗯。然後？」  
「我不知道這是怎麼回事，但他超級可愛的。」  
「他都可以當你爸了，Bodhi。」Luke忍不住評論，對對方的愛慕對象表示少許的不以為然，「而且還是他女兒傳給你訊息的，Bodhi。他有女兒，朋友。」  
「他喜歡吃鬆餅，會把每一塊鬆餅都沾上糖漿的那一種。」Bodhi彷彿沒有聽見Luke似的坐在室友的床沿，嘴邊沁著蜜一般甜的標準戀愛笨蛋微笑。  
「嗯。」  
「他的前男友是一個跟蹤狂，我不懂為什麼Galen還沒有報警之類的，或申請禁制令。好吧，他看起來不像會做那種事的人。」  
「瞭解。」  
「他以前是大學教授，現在不知道是退休還是換工作……他有一點口音，很特別的，但我不確定是來自哪個國家。也許是歐洲的？」  
「嗯，很棒。」  
「我想再約他出去。」  
「嗯，祝你好運。」  
「我想我已經愛上他了。」  
「我的天啊夠了，你給我回去自己的房間！」

 

Luke是個好人，但連他也不得不把全身浸在戀愛氣氛的室友塞回自己的空間，讓他自己沉溺在甜膩得化不開的氣氛裡。

 

「Luke，Han跟Leia已經交往很久了，你應該放下並且釋懷了。」  
「我……這個跟那個又有什麼關係？！」  
「你看到有人在談戀愛就會變得很暴躁。」  
「這個跟那個一點關係都沒有。」Luke用書指著Bodhi。他不會翻白眼，他絕對不會翻白眼。修養，Luke，他彷彿聽見了那個高中哲學課老師沙啞溫吞的嗓音在耳邊唸著。  
Bodhi歪著頭，拾起放在桌上的青蘋果往衣服上隨意的擦拭後咬了一口。  
「所以說到底為什麼Galen不會想和我在一起？」  
「第一，你今天才剛遇見他本人，吃了一頓早午餐，他說的是『謝謝』不是『我愛你我們交往吧』。第二，他有一個佔有欲很強、攻擊性也搞不好很強烈的前男友……前夫？總而言之你應該離他越遠越好，有的時候中年人瘋起來你不會想要惹的。嘿，你還記得我爸吧？第三，也是最重要的一點，Bodhi——你們的年齡差，我必須強調。」  
「真愛萬歲，Luke。」  
「我蘋果沒洗，你自己看著辦吧。」

 

Bodhi已經在想像著自己替Galen煎鬆餅的早晨了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我把Luke也一起拖進來這個歡樂的設定裡了！  
> 至於為什麼這一章有那麼多鬆餅跟糖漿？因為我通常是在早晨通勤時寫的，一時生理需求出來了就忍不住寫了好吃的鬆餅……（咦）


	5. Chapter 5

那天之後，Krennic並沒有離開這個小鎮。翌日清晨，他又照樣沉著一張臉待在Galen門前，貌似一種盯上了獵物變不肯放手的肉食動物，至死方休。

 

「我可以進來嗎？」

 

日復一日，彷彿星體的規律，Galen想，曾幾何時這個男人還是自己生活中最不可缺少的支柱，現在卻變成了一場惱人的追逐遊戲，日復一日。  
「你到底想要什麼？」Galen每每如此問道，希望下一次他口中的答案會有所不同。但這個期望好比是希冀西昇的星體一般，是不可能被實現的吧？他如此苦笑著。  
「我需要你回來，Galen，我需要你，這個計劃需要你。我拜託你，回來，好嗎？」Krennic的聲音幾乎像是在乞求，像是一直受傷的狗向飼主投向無比低姿態的眼神。幾乎。因為那個男人從來不容許自己出現弱點，是吧？他的卑微不過是高傲算計的偽裝，試圖把他的自由哄回甘願被利用的圈套。  
「你需要一個聰明的腦袋，Krennic，而這個東西我想你應該很容易就可以找到了，不是嗎？」  
「你是我遇過最聰明的人。」  
「但我不是，Krennic，我不年輕了。我開始忘東忘西，一些最簡單的事情也記不得了。」Galen凝視著茶杯中蜷縮的褐色葉片在熱水中的浸泡下舒展。Krennic在他的廚房裡踱步著。  
「這不是實話。」  
「這是。Krennic，你該走了。」  
他們兩個到底誰才是執著的那一個？他自己都不曉得了。

 

Jyn在前幾天收拾好行李，跟著Cassian一起去大學了。Galen記得她深色而柔軟的髮絲在他指尖梳過的感覺，以及她臨走前視線狠狠咬著客廳裡的Krennic的樣子。

 

「他不是你男朋友，對吧？我知道這只是你女兒想出來的拙劣伎倆。」Krennic不以為然的道，啜飲著磁杯裡深蜜色的茶湯，伯爵茶中佛手柑香料的味道和Galen一樣淡得令人難以查覺，舒神寧心，一直以來兩者都是他的愛好物。

 

「Bodhi在工作。」Galen被對著Krennic，他的回答同樣飄忽閃爍。Bodhi Rook，Galen還記得他的名字，那個帶著海洋氣味的年輕人。他沒有開口承認或否認，只是陳述了一個客觀的事實，像一個科學家提供著數據。  
Bodhi的確在工作。在他下班的時候，Galen亦一次也沒有找過他。  
他聽見了Krennic半嘲諷的輕笑聲。「你們有上床？」  
「我不覺得我的性生活跟你有什麼關係。」  
「啊，所以是還沒嗎？」  
Galen看著茶葉的渣屑沉澱在杯底，煩躁的用細湯匙攪動著小小的龍卷。  
Krennic起身，手裡拿著茶杯，逐漸逼近Galen的私人空間。

 

「你還愛Lyra嗎，Galen？不會寂寞嗎？」  
「你以為你可以成為她的替代品？好讓我回去做我根本不想要做的事？」  
「不要拿我跟那個女人相提並論，Galen。」  
「所以你到底要什麼，Krennic？我還能給你什麼？」

 

那天他們依然不歡而散。不，或許說不歡而散依然有些輕描淡寫了。那晚Galen悶不吭聲的往Chirrut的吧檯一坐，點起了他慣喝的琴通寧。  
Chirrut平時特別多話，但那晚卻難得的安靜，跟他的伴侶Baze一樣默不評論的送上一杯一杯的酒水。Galen一向不是這種暫時性失意忘懷的信仰者，但此刻他貌似頓悟了什麼似的把自己整個人浸在嗆口的酒精裡。  
他的每一個細胞都在渴望醉意。

 

「Baze，Galen的女兒不在嗎？」  
「大學。」  
「原來如此。他沒有其他的親友了吧，我們今天讓他……」  
「Galen？他怎麼了？」

 

甫踏入酒吧Bodhi一臉疑惑的看著酒吧的主人們，有些熟悉的音節抓住了他聽覺的記憶。「你們說的是Galen Erso嗎？」  
Baze含糊的應了一聲，朝酒吧的另一端努了努下巴。銀灰色頭髮的男人正趴在滿是辛辣酒氣的平面上，手裡危險的把玩著烈酒用的玻璃杯。  
「你認識他。」Chirrut有些意外的揚起眉毛，但語氣中陳述事實的意味大於詢問。  
「嗯，算是吧。」Bodhi其實也不太清楚到底該怎麼定義他與他之間的關係。一日男友？而且還是偽裝的男友。  
「Galen？」他小心的繞過人群來到那男人身後，不想太過刺激他，在些許試探之後才把手輕輕的貼在他肩上。「Jyn不在嗎，他的女兒？」  
「大學。」Chirrut和Baze這次一口同聲，同時盲眼男子又從架上拿起了威士忌往Galen的杯中倒去。Baze發出了一個表達不認同的聲音。  
「Baze，我這是在幫他。」  
「喝到爛醉不會解決問題，只會有宿醉。」  
「如果人都不買醉的話我們哪有錢賺？」  
「Chirrut，閉嘴。」  
Bodhi對兩人的抬槓早已習以為常，直接忽略他們的俯下身替Galen梳理汗濕地黏在臉頰的頭髮。他問男人是否可以讓自己送他回家，過了十幾秒之後男人才勉強的抬起頭，做了像是頷首的動作。  
「沒關係，我記得你家怎麼走。」Bodhi說，立刻想甩自己一巴掌。他聽起來像一個變態。

 

Galen的身體很沉，吸飽了酒精的醉意之後只能跌跌撞撞的依靠著Bodhi的攙扶。Galen喝的酒意外得烈，彷彿一點星火就可以燃起整片辛辣嗆鼻的氣味，讓他不禁有些擔心起男人的心理狀況。  
海邊的風一向是把棕櫚吹得搖晃擺動的。幸好Galen的住處離Chirrut的酒吧不遠；Bodhi一邊像照顧一個一百八十公分的幼兒一樣的安撫著因吹風而頭痛得呻吟的Galen，一邊笨拙的在對方的口袋裡翻找著鑰匙。  
「Orson……」  
「Galen，小心臺階。」

 

Orson？Orson Krennic？他前任？

 

Bodhi好不容易將Galen安置在他臥房裡的雙人床上，。他如乳貓般的蜷曲起身體，嘴裡含糊不清的咕噥著，Bodhi不禁納悶名為Orson Krennic的人到底是如何冷血才忍心傷害這眼前彷彿毫無力氣反抗的男人。

 

「Bodhi？」  
「嗯，是我。」  
「你帶我回來的？」Galen些微困惑的蹙著眉宛如孩童一般。  
「嗯，我和Chirrut都覺得你應該沒辦法清醒到把自己帶回家，但他和Baze都要顧店，所以……」  
Galen緩慢坐起身，比平常粗重些的吐息摻雜著濃郁的酒味，搭配著不知為何泫然欲泣的表情幾乎就是一個藉酒澆愁的人物範本。Bodhi本就不擅長喝酒，酒精的魅力似乎不曾在他身上起過作用，但看著這樣的Galen他突然頓悟了究竟為何人類千年來如此著迷於此物。  
Galen有些怯弱的拉著Bodhi的衣領。兩人的呼吸若有似無的互相觸碰著。  
「我沒有和Krennic交往過。」他聲如蚊蠅的吐實道。  
「嗯，沒關係。」  
於是Galen傾身，像一個錯誤一樣的吻上了Galen的唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 羞澀的Galen跟羞澀的Bodhi都好令人難以招架。最近一直回去看俠盜一號的預告片，寫文找感覺，每看一次心越痛……只好來寫這篇甜到不行的文來治癒自己。


	6. Chapter 6

在意識終於清晰的那個剎那，Galen意識到自己不是一個人。身下的床單有著酒的氣味海的氣味，略嫌濕熱的纏著他的軀體四肢，日已昇起，海鷗的聲音隱約自窗外傳來。  
背後貼著另一個人類熱得有些受不了的體溫，Galen感覺到一手緊環著他的腰，半夢半醒的舒歎依附在頸窩的皮膚上。困惑、驚愕，然後困惑，Galen微弱掙扎了一番終於掙脫那溫熱得過度的親密禁錮，眨著宿醉之後痠痛的眼睛看著與他同床的那人。

 

「早安，Galen。」  
他似乎也被Galen笨拙的動作喚醒，著呵欠含糊地道。  
「Bodhi？」  
「嗨，我們又見面了。」Bodhi笑得像一個聖誕節早晨的男孩，「我想你不記得了？」  
「……我有做什麼事嗎？」  
「如果你想問我們有沒有上床的話，答案是我們沒有。你昨天在Chirrut那裡，幾乎醉得不省人事，」Bodhi嘆了一口氣，「你親了我。我想是酒精的關係。你還叫我不要走……不過如果你現在要趕我走的話，我不會有意見的，我保證。」

 

Galen覺得臉頰發燙，紅得像每日傍晚沈入水底的夕陽。Bodhi的聲音挑起了被酒精擾亂了的記憶的線頭，他尋著絲線的脈絡回想起了一個吻；他覺得罪惡、孤單、沮喪、絕望，而那個吻竟來得突然卻溫存，他像是栽進了糖漿裡的蜜，一瞬間酒與濃膩的甜幾乎讓他無法喘息。  
罪惡、孤單、絕望、沮喪，他卻無法否認那年輕人的吻美好如太陽尚未昇起前的露，不帶侵略性的浸潤著草可以不帶侵略性的包容著他。

 

Bodhi見Galen並沒有下達逐客令，才放心的繼續輕摟著他的腰。Galen覺得自己像隻泰迪熊。

 

「Galen，我想問……」  
「嗯？」  
「我不想讓你覺得有壓力，好像我在逼你之類的，但是……我們可以試試看嗎？」  
「好。」Galen沒有多做考慮的答應道。這個年輕人總是可以讓他忘記Orson Krennic的孤傲、自大、偏執；他的一切似乎都是相反的，溫和沒有稜角的、如細雨衾潤著的。Bodhi笑得像是一個聖誕節早晨的男孩，彷彿Galen是全世界最值得珍惜的禮物，讓他有些不知所措的接受這個他所不熟悉的溺愛。

 

簡單的盥洗之後他們來到廚房。Bodhi向Galen要了麵粉、糖、奶油和雞蛋，加熱著平底鍋準備來做鬆餅。  
「Obi的菜單其實是我們家的祖傳秘方，」他朝Galen眨眼道，「而且我想我的廚藝比他好十倍。假如我哪一天不教衝浪了，大概也會去開餐廳吧。」  
Bodhi開心的時候似乎特別多話，吱吱喳喳的向Galen滔滔不絕著，迫不及待的想要把一切都展現於眼前的男人。

 

大門的門鈴響了，清脆而響亮的。

 

「我去就好，你繼續忙吧。」  
大概又是Krennic吧，他最近來訪得比巡警還要勤，如果不是他們之間緊張的關係Galen幾乎都想請他順便帶一份報紙再來了。  
「早。我可以進來嗎？」Krennic依然冷著一張臉問著重複的問題，一隻漆亮的鞋已經半跨入了玄關。  
「不行，Krennic。」  
「為什麼？」  
「我不想再看到你，Krennic。也許不是永遠，但至少不是現在。」  
「為什麼？」  
「我不想重複我剛剛說過的話。」  
廊前的朱槿已在連日艷陽下開得半謝，花瓣垂軟嘆息著，有些褪了色的含著一抹褐紅色的香氣和疲倦的花絲。麵粉和糖的味道特別明顯，尤其是甜黏的麵糊在遇到煎鍋之後、微焦而鬆軟的氣味，從開啟的門縫中溜了出來。Krennic掀張著鼻翼，露出了類似警戒的神情。  
「你家有別人？我以為你女兒已經去大學了。」  
「不，不是Jyn，Krennic。」  
「不要跟我說你現在和那個不修邊幅的年輕人在一起，Galen，他沒有比你女兒大幾歲吧，我猜？」  
「我想這不干你的事，Krennic。再見。」  
如果是一天前的Galen，最後還是會讓那個男人再度踏如自己的私人領域吧。Galen Erso特別不擅長兩件事：說謊和拒絕，但他想，或許離開了原本的環境還不夠，或許他可以嘗試活在不一樣的性格裡，不用總是陷入自我矛盾與自我厭惡的囹圄之中。  
或許他可以拒絕Krennic，畢竟他們誰也不欠誰。  
Galen在Krennic還沒來得及說一個字之前當著他的面略顯用力的關上了門，門框與門板碰撞的聲音和金屬門鎖清脆一聲扣上的聲音。他的表情抽搐了下，努力壓抑下想要再度開門向他低聲道歉的、幾乎像是反射動作的欲望。

 

「如果……如果你們沒有，嗯，交往過的話，你們之間到底是發生了什麼事？」  
「這是一個有點複雜的故事，可能要從頭說起。」  
「我們有一整天不是嗎？」  
Bodhi像隻繞著主人打轉的大型犬，有著安撫人的熱情的笑容，他的眼神彷彿Galen是他最值得注目的橡皮球。Galen唯諾地嗯了一聲，耳根發燙著。

 

「我可以帶你去看海嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （可以。）


	7. Chapter 7

「所以……你們還在交往？」  
「Luke，我的朋友，這個禮拜你已經問過這個問題不下十次了。」  
「對，我有意識到，我只是想多確認幾次……」  
「我的答案又不會變。」  
「對，這個我也意識到了。」  
Luke看著室友幾乎咧到耳邊的傻笑，無奈又無助的嘆了口氣。熱戀中的人似乎就陷入了一個甜膩飄逸的泡泡中，Bodhi光是一個來自男友的簡短問候訊息也可以興奮個一整天。先是Leia和Han，再來Bodhi也找到對像了。Luke Skywalker突然覺得十分厭世，抓起了仍微濕地黏著砂礫的衝浪板踩向海灘上碎白的浪花。

 

Bodhi一臉好笑的看著他的室友生著悶氣鬧彆扭，一邊從置物櫃裡翻出手機來。  
他的上一則訊息顯示著已讀，收件夾裡躺著一封不久前傳來的郵件。Bodhi笑著點開來，柔和的目光瀏覽著寄件人溫暖舒緩的文字。最近他開始學著用表情符號了，Bodhi看著句尾用冒號與括弧組成的笑臉，忍耐著不要在眾目睽睽下笑得像一個呆子。

 

「Galen，今天順利嗎？」Bodhi問，方過中午便已急著需要聽見對方的聲音像個成癮者。Galen的輕笑可以掃蕩一整天的不愉悅，惱人的上司與自以為是的顧客。Bodhi把手機貼緊著自己的臉頰，深怕錯過任何一點Galen的聲音。  
「還可以。這裡很大，辦公室的窗戶望出去可以看得到海。」  
Galen的聲音透過電子媒介，有種海浪淘洗細沙的質地。Bodhi閉起雙眼仰靠著衝浪板租借站竹編的牆上，傾斜的陽光灑在湛藍粼粼的海面，溫暖的渲染著他的皮膚。  
「這樣你就不會忘記想我了，對吧。」  
「嗯，我想是的。」Galen含笑的語調轉為低喃像海水輕撫著圓滑的鵝卵石。Bodhi可以想像他此刻望著島嶼盡頭的表情，頓時有鼓衝動，想要現在就到學校找他、狠狠的抱緊他、跟他說自己有多喜歡他看著海的樣子。

 

「Draven還是校長嗎？」  
「嗯，我想是的。」  
「真可惜，沒有人喜歡他。」Bodhi想到了那個總是像一具憤怒石像般立在走廊的男人，不禁笑著搖了搖頭，「Raddus呢，我畢業的時候他還沒退休，講話挺搞笑的化學老師。他有一次在舞會上大酸Draven。他們感情大概不太好吧。」  
「事實上，」Galen停頓了下，Bodhi聽見了背景傳來書本移動的聲響，「Raddus的辦公室就在我隔壁，今天也是他協助我安頓的……我想你說的沒錯，他大概不太喜歡Draven校長。」  
Bodhi揚起嘴角。他讓對話暫時抱持著一段舒適的沉默，聽著Galen的吐息聲。要是他在高中的時候也有那麼可愛的物理老師就好了，Bodhi不禁有些嫉妒起現在在母校裡的學生。  
然後Bodhi想起了他們兩人相差了三十歲。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒事……今天你想來我這裡嗎？我等一下可以去接你。Luke說他有事，和Leia還有Han一起去聽爵士樂還是什麼之類的，晚上應該不會回來吧。」Bodhi說，語調中有些央求的姿態，「晚餐？我前幾天去買菜了，煮給Luke太浪費了，他是個不知感激的傢伙。」  
「好，我這邊大概會到五點結束，你方便嗎？」  
「當然，沒問題。那就五點校門口見？」Bodhi看了看手錶，腦中複習著今天的日程。他的最後一堂課到三點半左右，到五點之前的空閒時間還可以先回公寓一趟準備食材。他記得Galen很喜歡亞洲菜，所以今天餐桌上會充滿著東方元素：整粒的胡椒、薑黃、辣椒、芫荽、荳蔻、丁香和肉桂，再加上一點檸檬草點綴。  
辣椒跟胡椒可以多放一點，Galen喜歡吃辣……

 

「Bodhi！」  
Luke的高喊打斷了他正盤算著晚餐菜單的思緒。他嘆了口氣。  
「看來我該讓你回去工作了？」Galen玩笑道。  
「嗯，沒有工作就沒有錢可以請你吃飯了。」Bodhi調笑的回道。再講一句話就好……

 

「Bodhi！該掛電話了！」Luke走到他身旁直接對著他的耳畔嚷。Bodhi這才悻悻然的掛了電話，一臉忿恨的瞪著他的室友。

 

等待的時間看似漫長，拖著蝸牛慵懶黏稠的腳步，但轉眼間天邊映紅，夕陽的顏色從柔軟的雲絲間溜了下來，染了一線青綠的海水。  
Bodhi返回公寓之後，按照計劃的洗好切好了食才備用，接著換了一件乾淨的T恤去接Galen。  
棕櫚夾著道路兩旁，樹影剪著日暮西沉的顏色。這個濱海的小地方似乎什麼都缺一點，唯獨不缺如此夕陽美得令人屏息。

 

從大老遠就捕捉到了Galen倚在樹下的身影。在他身邊的似乎是許久未見的Raddus。

 

「Rook。」  
「老師，好久不見。」Bodhi朝著身材高大魁梧、圓瞠著淺褐色眼睛的化學老師打著招呼，如果不算這之間偶爾在街上的擦肩而過的話，也有七年多沒有碰面了。除了頭髮稍有稀疏之外，Raddus似乎還是以前那個老樣子。  
「突然想回來？」  
「不是，我是來接Galen的。」  
「Erso？我以為他是城外來的，原來你們認識。」  
「嗯，我們在交往。」  
Bodhi牽起Galen的手，看見他耳尖有些漲紅的與Raddus錯開視線。

 

Bodhi十分努力的克制自己不要拿出手機。  
他已經快要可以出一本Galen Erso的寫真集了。

 

「這樣啊。」Raddus捏了捏Bodhi的肩膀，「如果Erso離職，我就知道要找誰了算帳了。」

 

Raddus果然是全世界最酷的老師。  
Bodhi有些飄飄然的拉著他的男友返回公寓。Galen的臉上還有一絲方才殘餘的紅暈，連Bodhi都無法理解為何自己的男友可以這麼可愛。  
這是他們第一次讓親近朋友以外的人知曉他們在交往的事，能獲得Raddus的認同對他們來說同樣重要吧。

 

公寓裡溢滿了異國香料溫暖的香氣。Galen的嘴角沾了咖哩，Bodhi像個幸福的白痴般笑瞇著眼用烤餅替他抹乾淨之後把烤餅塞進Galen的嘴裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我覺得我快要得糖尿病了。（滿足貌）  
> 而且，我真的很想要吃咖哩。


	8. Chapter 8

「高中生還是跟以前一樣討厭嗎？」  
「……我其實看不太懂他們的作業在寫什麼。」  
「真懷念啊，想當初我也聽不懂老師在講什麼。」  
Bodhi把馬克杯放在Galen桌上，無咖啡因紅茶的舒和香氣隨著水氣蒸氳。他彎下腰將下巴枕在Galen的肩上，聞著茶和Galen的味道，看著愛人批改學生成堆的作業。  
「改完這一疊就去睡覺？」  
「嗯。」  
「Jyn昨天傳訊息給我，她說如果我沒有讓你早點睡覺的話，她會讓我沉在大西洋海底。」Bodhi在Galen耳邊喃喃道。對方有些怕癢的閃躲了下，被Bodhi捧著臉頰在最上親了一口。  
「你先去睡，我這裡馬上好。」Galen笑著說。

 

等Galen縮到被單下時Bodhi已經幾乎睡著了。他閉著眼睛蹭著身旁溫暖的身體，手臂纏上了他的腰、寵溺貌的捏了捏腰上的肉。  
Galen發出了一聲抗議的咕噥。  
「作業改完了？」  
「嗯。」  
「Jyn不會把我拿去餵鯊魚了？」  
「嗯，她不會。」  
「很好。」他說，扶著Galen的臉頰吻著他口中沁涼的薄荷牙膏味，沐浴乳淡淡的香蹭了他滿手。「你怎麼樣都親不膩。」  
Galen欲張口反駁，氣息已有些微喘而紊亂。Bodhi輕輕咬著他的耳垂阻止了他的意圖，推著他寬闊的肩膀把愛人溫柔的按在身下。  
「Jyn當初選了我，不是別人，我真的不知道該怎麼感謝她。」Bodhi慵懶的在Galen耳邊笑道，音節像是糊在一起的太妃糖。Galen總不承認自己嗜甜，但上次帶給他一小盒Leia送的太妃糖時、那個表情真像個孩子。「我們在一起多久了？兩個月？」  
「兩個月……再多幾天。」  
「Galen，少算幾天是沒有關係的。」他伸手揉亂對方的褐金色頭髮，「我明天要和Luke他們一起出城，有朋友要結婚了。」  
「嗯，我可以自己弄晚餐的，別擔心。」  
「我不只擔心晚餐。」Bodhi嘆了口氣，Galen任他緊抱在懷裡像個大型布偶，「這樣想想我也不太想去了，Galen。」  
「你該去的。」  
「嗯，我知道，但是一想到……你會覺得我太黏人嗎，Galen？」  
「不會。」他向他保證道，睡意朦朧得準備跌入夢鄉。  
「晚安。」  
「晚安。」

 

隔天Bodhi終於準備要出門的時候Han已經在外面按喇叭了，原因是他執意要在Galen淋浴的時候一起擠進浴室鬧騰。兩人身上有著相同的沐浴乳香氣，髮尾仍滴著水珠，隔著餐桌Galen臉頰微紅的咬著沙拉裡的番茄，看Bodhi笑得一如往常如有糖吃的小孩。

 

「Bodhi，Han說他的千年鷹要拋下你遠走高飛了。」Luke扳著Galen的門框說，擰著眉毛的樣子貌似前一夜睡眠不足、宿醉頭痛。  
「跟他說他車子的名字跟他的人一樣蠢。」Bodhi戲謔地道，深藍的西裝外套掛在左臂，對著玻璃的倒影整理儀容。他的長髮整齊的綁在腦後，還特地用髮蠟整理了一番，但骨子裡依然是那個成天混在海邊的衝浪教練。  
「記得打電話給我。」Bodhi朝Galen揮揮手，Han Solo又連續按了下喇叭。  
「Bodhi Rook！你再不走我們就要遲到了！還有你剛剛是不是說我蠢？」  
「是Luke說的，不是我！」Bodhi踮起腳、趁著Han和Luke開始互損的時候又往Galen的臉上親了一下。  
「記得打電話。」  
「嗯。路上小心。」  
「愛你。」Bodhi依依不捨的揮著手，被不耐煩的Luke押進了Han的二手車裡。

 

Galen看著二手車噗噗地排著雲狀的廢氣，那台銀白色的老舊賓士在筆直的顛簸然後消失在視線盡頭。過了良久他才回神，雙頰稍紅的踏上了向著學校的路徑。

 

Bodhi從來不吝嗇在他人面前展現自己瘋狂著迷於Galen的一面，反而Galen總是沉默而被動的一方。不過，Bodhi看起來似乎對此也沒有什麼不滿的，依舊成天Galen、Galen的掛在嘴邊，成功以一個極高的頻率惹來Luke Skywalker的白眼。  
『我愛Galen』幾乎變成他的口頭禪。  
Galen確定自己喜歡Bodhi，漸漸接受了有一個人不時會跑來他的空間裡，分享體溫的感覺一點一滴的啃蝕著積年累月的孤獨感。Galen開始習慣了Bodhi在他的廚房裡移動、烹煮著那些味道強烈濃郁而辛香的亞洲風味料理；Jyn有的時候會煮義大利麵，或者微波起司通心粉放在他的書桌上盯著他吃完，兩者的味道都令他心裡萌生一股暖意。他也開始習慣Bodhi的簡訊和電話，一些可愛的小舉動，有時讓Galen滿臉通紅的示愛舉動。即使Galen不特意張揚，但Bodhi的舉動顯然已經夠引人注目了。

 

「Baze如果有他的百分之一就好了，」Chirrut曾經如此大聲的抱怨著。Baze在他右側擦拭著玻璃杯，不以為然的哼了一聲。  
盲眼店長成功的潑了酒保滿臉的水滴。Galen不禁納悶著除了Baze Malbus以外世界上還能有誰可以配合著那個男人的任性。大概是沒有吧。

 

「早，Erso，你看起來心情不錯。我猜是Rook讓你笑成那樣的？」Raddus捧著他的第二杯咖啡在轉椅上搖來搖去地調侃著。Galen摸了摸自己的臉，似乎是對自己一臉的幸福樣沒有任何自覺。  
「Mothma說她週末有在海邊看過你跟Rook，只是你可能全神灌注在Rook身上了，打了招呼也沒有聽見的樣子。」化學老師繼續道，顯然是覺得Galen有些尷尬困擾又暗自竊喜的樣子十分有趣。「Rook之前的歷史是Mothma教的，她還記得那個孩子，有點害羞、個性單純……所以她還蠻驚訝的，撞見Rook和你在公共場合的樣子。」

 

週末，海邊。Bodhi很喜歡帶他去海邊，足跡遍佈各個臨海的角落。那個週末他們在Bodhi平常工作的沙灘上，和來這裡休假的觀光客一起啜著混有許多糖漿跟色素的調酒飲料。Bodhi還抓了一隻倒霉的螃蟹，堆了一座小沙堡逗弄了牠一陣，最後一個不注意被小巧如剪的螯夾得哎哎叫，讓他忍不住大笑。

 

Bodhi要明天傍晚才會回到鎮上的樣子……或許是深夜？

 

「喔對了，Erso，有你的信件。一個叫Tarkin的人寄來的……他好像是帝國大學的教授？你認識他嗎？」  
Galen怔怔得接下了沉甸甸的信封袋。  
他有種不祥的預感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke像個好損友，那麼Solo先生就只能當損損友了。（？）最近有想要回去補動畫，好久以前看的現在全部都忘記啦！希望可以把我喜歡的角色都加到這個系列來。（欸）
> 
> 最後一句變成英文的話應該就是 "He has a bad feeling about this!"


	9. Chapter 9

「你還沒睡嗎？」Bodhi懶洋洋摻著酒意的嗓音輕輕的刮著Galen的耳膜，背景有模糊的風聲與車流聲。  
「嗯，明天上課要準備的東西比較多。」Galen躺在床上答道，敞著窗戶讓海的氣息流入，洗刷著悶熱的空氣。而且海的氣味，讓他不斷想著自己年輕的戀人。  
「Jon剛剛多喝了幾杯，還以為自己還在空軍服役，你應該來看看的，Han笑到嗆到了他的威士忌。」Bodhi的語調輕鬆詼諧地談著新郎官，「今天有什麼事發生嗎？我好想現在就回去找你。你儘管笑我吧，Galen。」  
「沒有什麼特別的事。」Galen在床上翻覆，床單吸收了濕氣暑期而另他感到有些心浮，「嗯，我也想你。」他有些試探性的說，聲音有點小，引來Bodhi的一陣輕笑。

 

不要笑我，Galen壓低著嗓音咕噥。  
你很可愛，Bodhi的聲音依然有著笑意，像酒漬的甜品撩撥著Galen的唇角。

 

「Bodhi，可愛不適合我。」Galen抱著戀人常用的枕頭，輕輕的蹭著深藍色的布料，不自覺的嗅聞著海鹽混合著沙的乾淨味道。  
「你很可愛，而且我愛你。」背景隱約聽到了Luke不耐煩的抗議聲。「我愛你，」Bodhi故意停頓了一下，有些向好友挑釁的意味存在，「而且我想你。我永遠也說不膩，Luke，盡管對我翻白眼。」  
Han還有Leia似乎也都在他們房間裡，四個人抬槓了一陣，Galen靜靜的聽著微笑著，讓他幾乎忘記了早上Raddus遞給他的信封。  
幾乎。  
「你該睡了，Galen，我記得你是明天一大早的課。你休息得太少了。」Bodhi的聲音安撫著他，滑過他的肩頸脊背，舒緩著焦躁的肌肉和神經，「晚安，Galen。我明天傍晚就回到鎮上了，如果來得及我就去你那裡過夜，來不及的話就去弄早餐。」  
信封的事情可以等到明天。Tarkin的事情可以等到明天。

 

Galen帶笑的道了晚安，結束通話，在床上仰躺著沉思、抱著Bodhi的枕頭，知道入睡前仍是不斷的念記著信上的內容。

 

Bodhi比他預期得要早回到鎮上。夕陽方沉下地平線不久，Bodhi早在Galen回到家前就開始準備晚餐的食材了。海鮮、番茄、檸檬葉和香茅已在鍋裡燉煮，鹹而微辣的氣味正刺激著Galen的嗅覺細胞。他把方才在商店買好的一打啤酒放進冰箱，半途迎上了年輕戀人熱烈的索吻，明明才分開不久卻如此急躁的吻得頭暈目眩，Galen雙頰微燙得揪了滿手Bodhi來不及換下的深藍襯衫。  
「嗨，」Bodhi喜孜孜的笑著，「今天試試看泰國菜？因為早回來了，就去碼頭那裡晃了一下，聽說今天的蝦不錯。Fett那傢伙最好老實一點，不然我等一下就去找他算帳……先嚐一點？」  
Bodhi邊說著邊把蝦頭塞進Galen的嘴裡，來不及闔上的唇讓湯汁沾在嘴角，接觸著皮膚有著微麻的刺激感。Galen不但嗜甜還嗜辣，在接管他的廚房不久後Bodhi便意識到了，該說他的戀人看起來溫和淡泊的，卻也有著一點冒險患難的精神，他不禁想，捧著對方的臉吻著上癮。

 

「Galen。」  
「嗯？」  
「晚餐還要再等一下才會好。現在我只想好好利用你的雙人床，我剛剛換過床單了。」

 

Bodhi喜歡看著Galen心癢難耐又手足無措的樣子。為了這個令人成癮的嗜好他覺得自己的發言實在是越來越沒有界限了。他也沒有想要埋怨的意思。

 

「可以嗎？」  
Bodhi邊蹭著Galen的頸子邊解開他的襯衫，那件該死的總是一路扣到第一顆鈕扣的襯衫，像是拆開一件等待已久的禮物般興奮到有些害怕在下一個瞬間便會從這太過真實的好夢中驚醒。Galen的低吟像掌心裡的蝴蝶令人心癢難耐。  
「你好像一個隨時準備發情的青少年。」Galen在被Bodhi輕柔的按在雙人床上時輕笑道，別過頭避開戀人過於灼燙的視線而讓一個濕熱的吻落在頸側的脈搏上。  
「老頭。」  
Bodhi踢下自己的四角褲，一手正忙於從床頭櫃的抽屜裡取出潤滑劑與保險套。  
「我聽到你在抱怨嗎？」Galen開玩笑著挑眉。  
「一定是你聽錯了，Galen。」

 

Bodhi也認為自己的自制力退化到了發情青少年的程度。

 

完事後Bodhi攤在Galen身上，汗水淋漓而四肢交纏，對方的身體濕熱而溫暖，讓他無法自拔的沉溺於這種甜蜜的安逸感。從前他或許認為自己算得上一個愛好自由愛好冒險的人，直到現在才意識到自己或許更甘於這種和Galen在一起、過著這種沒有大風大浪的生活。  
Han、Leia和Luke打從高中畢業前就開始談合資創業的事了，最近一切也都水到渠成，三人皆忙得不可開交，為他們的公司努力著。唯Bodhi安於現狀，改變看來是件不必要而且痛苦的事。  
缺乏野心但勇敢得像個傻瓜，Chirrut曾經這樣跟他說，手裡拿著第三杯威士忌。Bodhi都不知道這到底是稱讚還是貶抑了。

 

「嘿，Galen，睜開眼睛了，瞌睡蟲。」Bodhi憐愛的看著他，一手揉著男人的肚子，一邊納悶著究竟是什麼樣的因素作用讓Galen如此的令他著迷。  
「我下個月會去看Jyn。」Galen沒頭沒尾的說道，枕著Bodhi的臂膀像一隻大型的貓。Bodhi一直認為Galen比較適合貓科動物。  
「Jyn？怎麼了嗎？」  
「我要去她學校開研討會。」Galen回答，語氣裡有幾分如毛線糾纏在一起的情緒。Bodhi有幾個猜測，八九不離十，一定是……  
「不要跟我說又是Krennic。」Bodhi擰著鼻梁呻吟道。  
「這次是Tarkin，我們以前的上司，大概也是想說服我回去……」  
「嗯。」Bodhi用手指梳著Galen微微濕潤的頭髮，「我可以陪你去嗎？我還有假，應該可以跟你一起去。」  
「好。」Galen偏過頭，「Bodhi。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「我聞到燒焦味。」  
「該死！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夕陽調酒應該是我寫過最甜的一個系列了哈哈。雖然是俠盜系列的，但我好像漸漸開始偷渡其他角色了……？


	10. Chapter 10

「Chirrut，我有件事想要請教你。」  
「你一定極其絕望才會想到要找他幫忙，」Baze悶悶的說，替Bodhi倒了一大杯冰啤酒，老樣子，微苦微辛的氣味填充起了柔密的白色泡沫如海邊的碎浪。  
「我一直以來都是一個很棒的心靈導師，Baze。」Chirrut抗議，用力的用抹布磨著光亮的吧檯。  
「難以苟同。」  
「親愛的，你在翻白眼。」Chirrut把髒抹布丟向Baze的臉，他從來沒有失誤過，永遠正中紅心。「你沒有和Galen商量過，大概，所以我猜是關於他的事？」  
「嗯……不過……」  
「看吧Baze，我永遠都是對的，直覺。」

 

在Galen接到Tarkin的邀請函後，他就常常和一個叫Saw Gerrera的人聯絡，電郵、簡訊或者晚上十一二點鐘的視訊。Bodhi很介意，非常介意。他知道Galen不會對他做這種事，但就和他戀人形容的一樣，他只是一個善妒的、不理智的發情青少年。  
很不妙，情況真的很不妙。

 

「Galen，你睡了嗎？」  
不，當然還沒有，Bodhi皺著眉頭揉了揉酸澀眼睛。他的戀人側躺著包裹在他的懷裡，手機螢幕亮著過於刺眼的光，還在傳簡訊。  
「Galen。」  
「嗯？」  
「來睡覺了，這樣對你眼睛不好。」Bodhi閉眼摸索著Galen手中的物體，從戀人手中奪走那個惱人的光源。Galen的睡眠時間一向都是令人擔憂的少，Bodhi在他身邊的時候如此，若是他沒辦法來陪著他的時候想必只會睡得更少而已。他下定決心要讓Galen的生活重回正常規律的作息，不管先前的狀況是如何的糟糕自虐，他下定決心要讓Galen能健康的陪自己越久越好，這是他新的夢想。  
對於三餐飲食Bodhi是自信十足，用Galen喜愛的亞洲料理就可以把那個單純的男人寵得像浸泡在一缸新釀的蜜裡甜軟黏膩，不用幾次便讓他培養了每日準時用晚餐的習慣，他甚至會期待晚餐，不管是不是與Bodhi共進。  
培養Galen良好的睡眠規律看來還需要一點時間。Bodhi拿走了Galen的手機，餘光瞥見了收信方為Saw Gerrera，又是那個神祕的、老是搶走戀人注意力的假想敵。  
Galen發出了睡意濃重的抗議聲，而Bodhi用一個溼潤溫熱的吻來終止自己的胡思亂想。Saw Gerrera，聽起來像個蠢名字。

 

「你覺得Galen可能有看上其他人了，」Chirrut攪著綠色哈密瓜汽水上的鮮奶油陳述道，「你覺得他有可能去找『比你更好的對象』？」  
Bodhi搖了搖頭，「Galen再怎麼樣也不會……我的意思是，他可能自己看上了別人也沒有自覺。他和那個叫Saw的人應該認識很久了，如果Galen其實一直以來都愛著他的話，我怎麼辦。」  
「話說回來，是誰會取Saw那麼蠢的名字？他爸爸叫什麼，See嗎……」  
「Chirrut。」  
「好、好，你變得跟Baze一樣沒有幽默感。我的意思是，你太不信任自己還有Galen了。」Chirrut用糊著一坨鮮奶油的長柄湯匙指著他，「你沒有對不起Galen，Galen也沒有對不起你，他現在只是有一大堆鳥事等著他解決，他需要一個可以和他一起處理這個狀況的人支持他，我想他和Saw應該是這個關係，以前的同事之類的。」他狠狠的灌了一大口哈密瓜汽水，奶油泡沫沾著嘴角。「我知道你很認真的看待這份感情，但你必須瞭解，Bodhi，有些事情你不能逼Galen，只能慢慢來。」  
Bodhi呻吟一聲得用額頭撞著閃閃發光的吧檯，「我還是很想要提著那個Saw Gerrera的領子要他離Galen遠一點，還有Krennic和Tarkin。我是不是一個糟糕的人？」  
「不是。」Baze用著平板單調的口吻說。  
「相信我，你對Galen Erso一見鍾情，」Chirrut替Bodhi又添了滿滿一杯的冰啤酒，「由此可證，你是個糟糕至極的人。」他狡黠的勾著唇角，白濁的眼珠直盯著Bodhi，有時他會令人忘記他早已失去視力的事實。

 

你真是一個傻得糟糕的人啊，Bodhi Rook。他苦笑著，繼續享受著這早晨十點的沁涼醉意。

 

今天Galen主動提起到Bodhi的公寓過夜。他掛了電話後興奮過頭了，一不小心買了幾乎半個月份量的生鮮食材。  
看著Galen擠在他狹窄可憐的單人床上，顯得既違和又說不出的可愛。Bodhi深吸一口氣，試圖讓自己冷靜下來，還沒有忘記上次差點燒焦泰式海鮮湯的事件。

 

「Galen，晚餐好了，今天有綠咖哩和一點剩下來的海鮮湯。」Bodhi走到戀人身後輕輕的揉著他的肩膀，見他腿上的筆電螢幕是亮著的，他想他應該還在處理學生的報告或成績。  
『嗨，Rook，我想這是我們第一次見面？雖然Galen提過你好幾次了。』擴音器傳出了一個甚為陌生的聲音，沙啞而有些喘不過氣來的感覺，『抱歉，我是Gerrera。』  
喔，不，是那個混帳。不，是Galen的朋友。  
「嗨，幸會。」Bodhi蹲低了身子，讓鏡頭也能將自己納入畫面中。  
Saw Gerrera看起來非常不好惹，嚴肅的眼睛與皮膚上幾道癒合的傷疤，絕對不是那種會簡簡單單就被人提著領子威脅的類型。絕對不是。Bodhi希望能收回自己先前言論，在任何情況下他都不想要單挑Gerrera。  
『Galen一直沒有告訴我你們是怎麼認識的。』Gerrera揚起眉毛，語調中的調侃成分讓Galen別開了頭。看來不只Bodhi喜歡調侃他年長的戀人。  
「其實應該算是Jyn介紹的……」整件事牽扯到太多人事時地物，Bodhi還在掙扎著是否該向那個凶神惡煞的男人交代前因後果。  
『Jyn介紹的啊……看起來的確是她的作風。』Gerrera喃喃道，目光沒有在Bodhi身上停留太久，反而一直盯著正在逃避的Galen，『聽Galen說研討會你也會跟著去，那就到時候見吧，Rook。』

 

Bodhi和Galen面面相覷。

 

「Galen，他看起來好可怕。」  
「Saw他……偶爾還是有溫柔的一面。Jyn小時候有托他照顧一陣子。」  
「認真？」  
「嗯，你可以去問她。」  
「那他眼睛旁邊的疤怎麼來的。」  
「學生時代參加太多抗爭活動了。他是個好人，只是火爆了些又叛逆了些，他差點給Jyn一把獵槍當生日禮物。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實Gerrera跟Galen我也可以……（喂你的節操呢孩子）  
> 這一個長篇的存在真的是為了療癒我受傷的心靈啊！想到現實生活中一堆鳥事就覺得頭痛，轉換動力到估夠文件上大方灑糖！


	11. Chapter 11

「爸爸！」  
Jyn在工程系館前猛力的揮著手，差點給滿懷機械零件的Cassian一個巴掌。他低頭躲避著粗心女友的攻擊，小心翼翼的保護著自己的期末作業，他不想要被那該死的教授當掉……那個教授叫什麼名字去了？  
「嗨。」Bodhi展開笑容，讓Jyn一把緊緊抱住了他與Galen，「你遲到了，讓你爸爸有點緊張，他以為他記錯日期了。」  
Jyn翻了翻白眼，「我只遲到了一下下，就幾分鐘而已。爸，你還沒有那麼老，而且我相信Bodhi會把你照顧的好好的。」她半調侃的道，鬆開了環繞的手臂，往後退了幾步看著兩人，貌似滿意的點著頭。

 

「事實上，Jyn完全忘記了你們要來研討會的這件事。」  
「Cass，你完蛋了。」Jyn狠狠的瞪了男友一眼，「我才沒有忘記，只是一時之間沒有想起來罷了。」  
「強辯。」  
「不通人情。」

 

Bodhi抬頭看著Galen，他嘴角微微上揚著。Bodhi頓時覺得胸口湧上了一股暖意，忍不住伸手撥開了散在Galen眼前的銀棕色細髮，指腹輕輕按著他溫暖的皮膚。  
他的男友有些害羞的別開頭，幾乎讓Bodhi克制不住的吻上他。  
「走吧，我們去找那個混蛋Tarkin和Krennic，告訴他們你是我的。」Bodhi靠著Galen的肩膀說，「我的男朋友應該待在海邊，不應該回去那個濕濕冷冷又沒人性的實驗室。」  
Galen沒有接話，但Bodhi可以感覺到他的腦袋在轉啊轉的。  
「嘿，Galen。」  
「嗯？」  
「不用擔心，如果跟你在一起代表我要跟Orson Krennic決鬥的話，我願意接受挑戰的。」  
「Krennic不會找你決鬥的。」Galen輕笑。  
「愛會讓人做瘋狂的事，Galen。」Bodhi捏了捏他的手，「你知道我很愛你，對吧？」

 

Jyn還在和Cassian鬥嘴，他們兩人都固執得不可思議，誰也不讓誰。

 

「Galen。」  
「嗯？」  
「雖然現在問這個有點奇怪，不過我們可以結婚嗎？」

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耶，這個系列告一段落啦！（撒花）  
> 看了看我近期的時間，短期之內應該是沒辦法寫續集了或是翻譯了QQ


End file.
